Elemental Spirits
by Mars1040
Summary: Chris is sucked into Ocarina of Time, yes, another sucked into a game story. But with a twist. Read the story and find out.
1. A Brother and Sister

Mars: Hello…hear me out before you leave this is a "Sucked into a Game Story" but with a slight twist! Explain Jenny,  
Jenny: This is a Crossover Between The Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy X!  
Sacoiya: The following pairings in this chapter are…Slight Tidus/Yuna reference.

Disclaimer: I only own the high council, Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 1: A Brother and Sister**

Chris was beating Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time. It was his 19th play-through of the game. "Great! Once I win, I'll just need one more play-through to beat the record!" Chris looked like a normal kid, short, curly, red hair with Green eyes. People can say he looked like Ron Weasly from Harry Potter, without the Freckles.

"Chris, are you hogging the Gamecube again?"

"Taylor! I'm trying to beat Ganondork!"

"Chris, you can beat my 20-Play-Through record on the original version, but I bet you can't stand a CHANCE against Master Quest."

"Anything you can do, I can do!"

"Little Brother…" the speaker entered the room. She had navy-colored eyes and straight, light brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She had the same face as Chris, so you can tell they are related. "You're only 10, I'm 15...you can't do everything I can do"

"I can too!"

"Chris, you have a file on Master Quest, you can't get past the first dungeon."

Chris didn't say anything, she was right, Master Quest was too hard for him. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Go back to playing Final Fantasy X!"

"Don't reject the truth." And with that, Taylor walked out. _He's so stubborn! _She thought, wishing he'd learn. Little, did she know, that her wish was going to come true.

Later that day, Taylor was playing Final Fantasy X. Chris came into the room to watch her play. After a while, Chris asked "Who do you like in Final Fantasy?"

"What? Me?" Taylor glanced at Chris, then looked back at the screen, where she was fighting Dark Ifrit (I know, these two are so lucky!).

"I mean, you want to marry them, sort of like"

"Me? No!"

"C'mon! I know you think Tidus is a Kawaii"

Taylor turned away from her game "First off, don't use words unless you know what they mean" she put her controller down, out of Chris' reach. "Second, I don't think Tidus is cute"

(Note: Kawaii is Japanese for "Cute" so, it fits)

"Then what do you think of him?"

"He's a nice guy, and is the right one for Yuna"

"…You've been watching too much of TidusxYuna videos"

"You've been watching Mars1040's What We Didn't See videos"

(Disclaimer: What We Didn't See is mine except for the games I use to make them)

"Touché"

Meanwhile, in the realm of Video Games, an evil was rising. There was a council of 50 members. They were all in brown and maroon cloaks with their hoods up. The President of the council was the only one with his hood down. He was bald and he was tall and skinny, he had black eyes. "Members of the high council!" he started "As you might have felt, an evil is rising. This evil…is the villain of most Legend of Zelda games."

The council murmured in concern. "Do not fear!" the President calmed the council down "We have two people who will save the Realm! They are…Christopher Connely and Taylor Connely. They will surely save us from this evil. However, they cannot do it alone, we need someone who will help them along. We need a volunteer."

No one was volunteering, so someone stood up "The Characters of Final Fantasy X volunteer themselves to help our saviors."

"Very well," The President gestured for the person to sit down "I will make arrangements for them to appear in the game, Ocarina of Time"

Mars: Okay, Review or no new Chapter for you!  
Jenny: That's right!  
Mars: The story is just getting started, it will develop as it goes along.  
Link: It better!  
Sacoiya: Just to be safe; here's a preview of Chapter 2 so we won't get into trouble:

**Chapter 2 Preview**

Chris woke up in the middle of a village, where the houses looked like trees. Where's my Bedroom? He asked himself, getting up, he saw that he was in a Forest-like environment. "Forest, tree-buildings…no way…" he looked down at his clothing. He was wearing a green tunic just like Link. "I must be dreaming…"

"Yahoo! Hi Link!" An oh-so familiar voice called out (I know, there's no voice acting in Ocarina of Time)

"Saria?" Chris looked at the house with the latter, he saw a Blonde-haired boy, wearing the same thing Chris was wearing. "It's…Link?"


	2. Chris and the Kokiri Forest

Mars: Yay (At least) One Review!  
Tidus: You make us proud  
Sacoiya: The following pairings in this chapter are…Slight Tidus/Yuna reference.

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 2: Chris and the Kokiri Forest**

Chris woke up in the middle of a village, where the houses looked like trees. _Where's my Bedroom?_ He asked himself, getting up, he saw that he was in a Forest-like environment. "Forest, tree-buildings…no way…" he looked down at his clothing. He was wearing a green tunic just like Link. "I must be dreaming…"

"Yahoo! Hi Link!" An oh-so familiar voice called out (I know, there's no voice acting in Ocarina of Time)

"Saria?" Chris looked at the house with the latter, he saw a Blonde-haired boy, wearing the same thing Chris was wearing. "It's…Link?"

Someone walked into Chris "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, really, it happens to me…" he got a look at the person who walked into him "By any chance…is your name…Yuna?"

The girl was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt with stars on them. Her eyes here bi-colored with green and blue, her hair was brown. "Yes, how did you know?"

"My name's Chris, now if you'll excuse me," he ran over to Link, who was done talking to Saria.

"HEY!" a very familiar voice called out "Are you Chris?"

"Yeah…wait, how do you know me?" Chris asked

Yuna caught up to him "You! Tell me how you know who I am,"

"You must be Yuna," the voice said

Yuna looked around to see where the voice came from. She quickly realized that the voice came from the fairy floating about Link's head. "That's me,"

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you two along with this boy" The fairy circled around Link's head "Oh! My name's Navi by the way"

"I'm Link" Link raised his hand, he started to walk over to walk away "Lets go!"

"Don't we need equipment?" Chris asked

"How do you know?" Link stopped walking

"What if something bad happens?" Yuna said

"Fine, we can get a shield in the shop, but there's only one sword around here…" Link turned around "What do you two have?"

"…I, um don't have anything" Chris confessed "But just give me the sword for a minute and I'll make something!"

"I have a staff…" Yuna took out her staff "I'm a summ¾I mean¾I'm a white mage"

"White Mage?" Navi asked herself "Oh! You can heal people"

_I didn't get healing in my 19 play-throughs. _Chris thought. Later that day, the two boys were going into the Kokiri Training Grounds. Chris lead the way to the chest with the Kokiri Sword. When they got out, Chris started to whittle himself a weapon .

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked

"Making a bow, I need a weapon," he explained

An hour later, Chris had made a bow. "Great! I can buy some arrows in the shop!" After Link got his Deku Shield and Chris got his arrows they confronted Mido.

"So Mido, let us go through to the Great Deku Tree!" Link started "We were summoned. We have equipment to protect ourselves"

"Not to mention a Healer" Navi added

"You were summoned by the Great Deku Tree, you got a fairy and you have the good side of Saria" Mido complained, walking off.

"That…went well" Yuna said.

They entered the Great Deku Tree's meadow. "Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" Navi chimed.

"Oh...Navi...Thou hast returned…" The Tree spoke "Link, Christopher, Lady Yuna...Welcome...Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee...Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares...As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it...Verily, thou hast felt it...Link, Christopher, Lady Yuna...The time has come to test thy courage...I have been cursed...I need you to break the curse with Lady Yuna's wisdom, Christopher's skill and Link's courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"Yes, we do" the three of them answered.

"Then enter, brave children, and thou too, Navi." The Deku Tree opened Navi the fairy...Thou must aid Link...And Link, when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…"

The group entered the Great Deku Tree. After exploring it for a while, Link found the Fairy Slingshot. Afterwards, the went to the 3rd floor. "Don't tell me…" Yuna mumbled to herself. Chris jumped off a platform into the web on the first floor, breaking it and landing in the water in the basement.

"Oh no," Yuna was backing away from the edge while Link was jumping off.

"C'mon Yuna!" Navi was hovering over the edge "It's not the big of a fall"

"I'm not jumping"

"Maybe you're just afraid,"

"I'm not afraid, not with Tidus…"

"Huh? Tidus? Who's Tidus? Your lover?"

"He's not my lover! He's my guardian!"

"Then just pretend he's right next to you!"

Yuna closed her eyes, then jumped off. All you could hear was her scream until she hit the water. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

Chris and Link helped her out of the water, and soon, they came upon another web in the floor. "I'm not jumping again" Yuna stated "Lets find another way"

"Burn the web" Chris suggested. He got a Deku Stick and held it to a torch.

"Is that safe?" Navi asked

"Don't worry, I know how to handle this"

"The fire's near your hair" Link pointed to the Flame which was about an inch or two away from Chris' hair.

"Oh!" Chris threw the stick at the web. The web burned away and the three kids jumped into the hole. "Where's the Deku Scrubs?"

"What Deku Scrubs?" Link asked, confused

"Never mind, lets go fight the monster!" Chris walked through the passageway into the boss' chamber.

When everyone was inside, the passageway was blocked by a giant door. Link looked up and saw a spider-like monster with one eye on the ceiling. The monster jumped down 3 feet away from Link. "It's Parasitic Armored Arachnid, Gohma!" Navi exclaimed. Gohma was getting ready to attack Link, when her eye turned Red, Chris shot an arrow into her eye. "ATTACK THE EYE LINK!!!" he ordered. Link used his sword on Gohma, when she got up, she climbed up onto the ceiling. "What did Taylor tell me to do?"

"_Chris, to avoid Gohma's eggs, just shoot her in the eye when she's on the ceiling" _Chris remembered Taylor say _"She'll fall down and you can attack again." _

When Gohma got ready to lay her eggs, Chris shot an arrow into her eye. She crashed down and Link attacked her again. Eventually, Gohma was defeated. She crumbled into small pieces and was burned away by green fire. Chris grabbed the Heart Container the monster left behind.

"How do we get out of there?" Yuna asked

"There!" Navi flew over to a blue, circular light on the ground. "Step into the Warp Circle!"

Link walked into the Warp Circle and started to float up to the ceiling and disappeared. Chris walk over to the Warp Circle "Well Yuna?"

"How do we know we won't end up in another monster's layer?"

"We won't! I bet we'll end up in front of the Great Deku Tree!"

"How do you know?"

"Are you always like this?"

"No but…if only…"

"If only what?"

"I'll tell you later, lets go"

Chris and Yuna entered the Warp Circle together, they floated up through the ceiling and floated back down and they were in front of the Great Deku Tree with Link and Navi. "Well done, Link…" The Tree started "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage...I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes...Now, I have yet more to tell ye…"

Mars: If your reading this then congrats! You finished a chapter!  
Link: You sped through the dungeon,  
Jenny: Your point is…  
Tidus: When am I coming in?  
Mars: Would you be quiet and look at the chapter preview?

**Chapter 3 Preview**

"A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…" The Great Deku Tree's story began. Chris heard the story 19 times before. It was basically about Ganondorf and the creation of Hyrule. "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…"

Chris lost interest in the story after that. When the story was finished, Chris started to listen again. "Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce...Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend...That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power...Because of that curse, my end is nigh...Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…"

"Great Deku Tree…" Link moved forward a little

"Yes, I will pass away soon…" the Deku tree answered the unasked question "But do not grieve for me...I have been able to tell you of these important matters...This is Hyrule's final hope…Link, Christopher, Lady Yuna…Go now to Hyrule Castle...There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny…"

Sacoiya: Mars, you got carried away for the Preview  
Yuna: We expect 2 reviews for the new chapter


	3. To Hyrule Castle

Mars: Are you guys Reviewing or what?  
Sacoiya: You don't review, we don't update!  
Jenny: Sacoi, just state the pairings?  
Sacoiya: Why me?  
Tidus: You could have Sora's job…  
Sacoiya: The following pairings in this chapter are…Link/Zelda reference.

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 3: To Hyrule Castle**

"A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…" The Great Deku Tree's story began. Chris heard the story 19 times before. It was basically about Ganondorf and the creation of Hyrule. "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…"

Chris lost interest in the story after that. When the story was finished, Chris started to listen again. "Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce...Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend...That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power...Because of that curse, my end is nigh...Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…"

"Great Deku Tree…" Link moved forward a little

"Yes, I will pass away soon…" the Deku tree answered the unasked question "But do not grieve for me...I have been able to tell you of these important matters...This is Hyrule's final hope…Link, Christopher, Lady Yuna…Go now to Hyrule Castle...There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny…"

Yuna and Link started to walk away but Chris stayed "What…did Ganondorf want so badly he put the curse on you?"

"Thee must know that the wicked man wanted this Spiritual Stone of the Forest. I give it to thee…" A green light appeared before Chris. He held his arms up and when the green light flashed, a green stone was in his hands.

"You got the Spiritual Stone of the Forest! The Kokiri's Emerald!" Navi exclaimed

"The future depends on thee…Thou art courageous...Navi the fairy...Help these young ones carry out my will...I…entreat…ye…" The tree's voice was withering along with the rest of him "Navi...Good...bye…" he withered and died.

Navi looked sad "Link, Yuna, Chirs, lets go to Hyrule Castle." Everyone exited the meadow but Yuna. She looked up at the Tree, then at Navi "Good bye…Great Deku Tree" a tear fell down Yuna cheek. Yuna and Navi left the meadow together.

"Link! What did you do?" Mido asked "Is the Great Deku Tree…dead?" Link nodded "How could you do a thing like that? It's all your fault!" Mido started to walk away

"You don't have to worry about me Mido!" Link shouted at Mido "I'M LEAVING THIS FOREST!!!"

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Mido kept walking

Link lead the group to the exit of the Forest. They were on the bridge in the Lost Woods. "Link, aren't you going to say good bye to…" Chris started

"Link…?"

Link turned around to see who the voice belonged to. He saw Saria "Saria?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Link remained silent "I knew you would leave the forest someday. Because you're different from me and the rest of the Kokiri. Link…" Saria took out an Ocarina "I want you to have this Ocarina…and this song" she put it to her mouth and played a melody. Then she gave it to Link, he played the same melody. "I want you to keep that Ocarina and that song…in your heart…"

"Saria…" Link turned around "Good bye…" the group walked out of the forest.

The group exited the forest and entered Hyrule Field. Upon entering, they came upon an owl. Chris recognized the owl as the infamous Keapora Geabora, one of the most hated characters of Ocarina of Time. Without thinking, Chris took out his bow and started shooting arrows at the owl.

"WHAT are you doing Christopher?" the owl asked, dodging the arrows being shot at him "I'm only trying to help you!"

"DON'T HELP! LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Chris was still shooting arrows

"You're supposed to save us? I'll never put my life in your hands!" The owl flew away

"What was that about?" Link asked

"You'll thank me later," Chris put his bow away.

They walked along the path to Hyrule Castle. _I wonder what Link thinks of Zelda right now…_ Chris thought "So Link, what do you think of the Princess we're supposed to meet?"

"I dunno," Link explained "I don't know her,"

"What if she's cute and you like her?"

"Well…I would grow up…and…marry her!"

"Are you serious?" Yuna asked?

"Yeah. Why?" Link responded

"No reason…" she walked a little faster

"She's hiding something" Link whispered to Chris

"She is…"

It was the afternoon when they reached Hyrule Castle Town. It was filled with people, Gorons, and other races of Hyrule. "Wow!" Yuna exclaimed "This place is big!" she ran into town. Link and Chris ran after her. Link found a stand with lots of food. "I haven't eaten anything today!" He started to eat

"Link that's…" Navi started "…not a good idea"

"But I'm starving!" Link said with his mouth full. Yuna and Chris joined him

"Hey!" the Shopkeeper shouted "How are you kids going to pay for this stuff?"

"Pay?" Chris asked. _I've never paid for anything myself in my entire life! _

"Will this cover it?" Yuna gave the shopkeeper a sack

The shopkeeper looked in the sack "What is this? Play money?"

"What!"

The shopkeeper threw the sack on the floor "We only accept Rupees here!"

"Rupees?" Yuna bent over to pick up the sack and the silver coins that fell out

"We're kinda broke," Link explained "Can you just…forget about it?"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Link yelled. The shopkeeper sounded angry and Chris, Yuna and Navi sounded shocked and confused.

"Forgive our friend" Yuna bowed to the Shopkeeper "He's not well"

Chris started to drag Link away "We'll pay you back…some other time!" The three of the ran away.

"STOP! THEIVES!" The shopkeeper yelled at the group

They ran through the market place. The shopkeeper was running after them. "This way!" A feminine voice called from an alley. Link ran into the ally. Yuna and Link followed him. When they saw the shopkeeper run by the looked behind them.

"Where's the girl who led us here?" Link asked

"I guess she ran off" Navi answered

"We're in big trouble…" Chris sat down "If we don't come up with some Rupees soon…we'll…"

"…get arrested?" he looked behind him and saw the shopkeeper

"RUN!" The three of them ran away. Link dropped something but he didn't notice.

"Hey!" The shopkeeper picked up the item Link dropped.

Link stopped and turned around. "Give that back!"

"You don't have any real money but you have a nice Trinket like this?" He held up the Kokiri's Emerald

"Give that back!" Link ran up to the shopkeeper.

He held it away from him "I think I'll keep it until you pay for all that food you ate!"

"Give it back to him" Someone was behind the Shopkeeper "I'll pay for all the food he ate, just give it back."

Tidus: Now who is that and where am I?  
Mars: RELAX Tidus, you'll be in the story  
Sacoiya: Just bring on the Preview  
Jenny: It won't be the first few paragraphs of the next chapter, it'll be later in the chapter.

**Chapter 4 Preview**

"That was a close one" Link sighed "So what's your name?"

"My name is…" the girl walked around for a little bit "Zalde"

"Zalde?" Link said confused "That's a weird name, kinda like a boy's name"

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants, tell me your name!"

"Link! I'm from the Kokiri Forest!"

"The forest? But YOUR name doesn't sound like someone from the forest"

"Very funny!" He started to walk away

"Wait!" Link looked back "I was wondering…if we could spend the day playing together"

"Okay but I have to find my friends first"

"All right, we'll friends and we'll all play together!"

"Sounds good!"

Yuna: We expect 3 Reviews if you want a new chapter.


	4. The Mysterious Girl

A/N: I've already written a few of the chapters and I won't update until I get a certain number of reviews (located at the end of each chapter). And as for my What We Didn't See fans, I've already started making the new episode.

Mars: All you guys needed was a Bribe  
Yuna: Bribe? That's unethical!  
Sacoiya: Mars, can you get me another fanboy?  
Demyx: I love you Sacoiya! I'll be with you 'till the end of time  
Mars: Sorry, I only have the rights to you, not the right to get more fanboys for you  
Sacoiya: Awww, I'll never forgive KH780! The following pairings in this chapter are…Link/Zelda and Tidus/Yuna reference.

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Girl**

"You can only pay if you have real Rupees" The shopkeeper sneered.

The girl had a blue and white dress, dark blue eyes, short blonde hair. "I do" She gave the Shopkeeper a Rupee and took the Kokiri's Emerald "Lets go!" She took Link's hand and ran off

The Shopkeeper looked at the Rupee "Huh? A Silver Rupee?"

Later, Link and the Girl were by a fountain. "That was a close one" Link sighed "So what's your name?"

"My name is…" the girl walked around for a little bit "Zalde"

"Zalde?" Link said confused "That's a weird name, kinda like a boy's name"

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants, tell me your name!"

"Link! I'm from the Kokiri Forest!"

"The forest? But YOUR name doesn't sound like someone from the forest"

"Very funny!" He started to walk away

"Wait!" Link looked back "I was wondering…if we could spend the day playing together"

"Okay but I have to find my friends first"

"All right, we'll friends and we'll all play together!"

"Sounds good!"

Meanwhile, Yuna, Chris and Navi were near the Happy Mask Shop. "HEY!" Navi flew around "Where's Link?"

"He must've gotten lost!" Yuna said "Now what?"

Chris saw a familiar sight "The Temple of Time…" he ran towards the Temple of Time.

Chris was trying to open the door. A woman helped him open it. He got a good look at the woman and he recognized the symbol on her chest. He looked up at her face and he saw that it was Zelda's caretaker, the sole survivor of the Sheikah, "Impa!"

"I see that you have heard of me," she responded. She started to walk into the Temple "May I ask why you are interested with this Temple?"

"Oh I dunno,"

"This Temple was built by ancient Sages, to protect the…" she stopped suddenly "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for someone"

"Who?"

"I'm looking for a noble girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, have you seen someone like that?

"No, sorry," Chris shook his head

"It's okay, I will find her" Impa left as Yuna and Navi entered

"What is this place?" Yuna asked

"The Temple of Time…" a voice from behind said. It was the girl Link met, Zalde. Link was also with her.

"Hey Yuna! Chris!" Link waved at the two.

Yuna and Chris approached Link and Zalde "Who's this?" Yuna asked

"My name's Zalde!"

Chris might not have been the smartest kid in his class but he knows that Zalde wasn't her real name, it was Zelda. The girl fit the description of the person Impa was looking for. Or maybe her name really was Zalde, and the world was screwed up. That could be it, and it explains the reason why Yuna was there. Then again, Taylor did tell Chris that Zelda posed as a common girl in the Manga. And I just realized, I was talking to myself.

Chris and Yuna agreed to play with "Zalde" for the entire day. First, they went into the Happy Mask Shop and borrowed a few masks (remember, you can't buy them!). Link got a Goron Mask, "Zalde" a Bunny Hood, Yuna a Keaton Mask and Chris a Geurdo Mask. Next, they bought some food (not from the Shopkeeper who chased them down). Then they played Bombchu Bowling, Yuna was the one who won the bigger prize.

(Note: This could be considered a Bloober, but I had to put it in:

Chris looked at the Music Player. He read that R2-D2 from Star Wars got a job here, he had to prove it. He opened the door and…"R2-D2?!" The machine beeped angerly _Translation: Close that door!_ He closed the door "Sorry I looked."

If you look at the music box in OoT, you'll see that the design looks like R2-D2)

Next, they tried the Shooting Gallery. Chris, being the sharp-shooter he is, won 500 Rupees. It was enough to buy food for a lifetime…in Chris' opinion anyway. Next, they played the Treasure Chest Game (the one from Majora's Mask, not Ocarina of Time) and none of them were able to win. When it was dusk, they met at the fountain in the middle of town.

"That was fun" "Zalde" said

"Yeah! It was…" Yuna walked around. _It would have been more fun if Tidus were here. _

"Now, lets get some rest, we'll meet the Princess of Hyrule tomorrow" Navi said

"The Princess of Hyrule? I can take you to…" Impa had caught "Zalde's" eye "I mean…I have to go!" she ran off

"What was that about?" Link asked

That night, everyone had a strange dream. Chris's dream was about his sister and someone else.

"_Aniki!" Chris shouted "That's Taylor! That's my sister!"_

_The man who Chris called "Aniki" was facing off with Taylor. However, Taylor was wearing Geurdo clothing and she had a jewel on her forehead. "Chris, I'll try not to hurt your sister too much"_

_Taylor laughed "Make no mistake old man" she charged at the man and used her sabers to throw him down "You are no match for me!"_

_A blonde-haired guy with an open jacket charged at Taylor . He was thrown aside. Another guy who Chris recognized as Adult Link charged at Taylor was also thrown aside. _

"_Link! Tidus! Aniki!" Chris looked at the unconscious men. The only one left standing was him and Yuna. _

"_This is a battle which you cannot win" Taylor raised bother sabers at Chris "Don't bother trying" she charged at him. _

Chris woke up before anything happened to him "Tidus? Aniki? Who are they?" Yuna's dream was different from Chris'.

"_You heathen!"_

"_Stay away from the Summoner!"_

"_You're a bad man!"_

_Yuna knew who they were talking to. She got up "Lady Yuna! Be careful!" an old man advised her_

"_But, it was really my fault to begin with" Yuna walked over to who they were talking to as the old man groaned "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."_

_The guy she was talking to had blonde hair and blue eyes "I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that…wasn't I supposed to…guess I kinda…overreacted" he stuttered_

"_Oh no, I was…overconfident"_

_After a minute or two of silence, the man broke it "I saw that Aeon thing, that's amazing!"_

"_Really?" Yuna asked, excited "…do you think I can become high summoner?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" a little girl asked_

_Yuna nodded. When the girl walked away, she talked to the man a little more "So tomorrow then"_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_We can talk some more" she started to walk away "You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" she suddenly started to giggle "I'm sorry, I never heard your name!"_

"_Oh, it's Tidus!"_

Yuna woke up. "Yuna! Today, we see the Princess!" Link was so giddy so early in the morning. Yuna put the blanket over her head as if to say "It's too early."

Tidus: Yahoo! I was acknowledged!  
Jenny: Yes, you happy?  
Tidus: Not really  
Sacoiya: -Hurts Tidus-  
Mars: Stop it, time for the Preview

**Chapter 5 Preview**

The group arrived at the gate to Hyrule Castle. "Alright, lets sneak into the castle!" Chris started to climb the vines near the gate.

"What are you doing?" Link asked

"Sneaking in! I know how to do it, just follow me"

Link and Yuna walked over to the vines "Lady's firs…" he stopped when Yuna looked angry "What?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Ummm…Link?" Navi gave her two cents "She's wearing a skirt"

"Gya!" He jumped back "Wait! Yuna! I didn't…I mean!" Link scurried up the vines.

Link: O.O;  
Mars: Sorry Link, I couldn't resist!  
Yuna: We need 4 Reviews!


	5. Princess Zelda

Mars: Hey, I just got Chris, Taylor and Jenny tested if their Mary-Sues!  
Jenny: How's they turn out?  
Mars: You are Taylor are "Borderline Sues"  
Tidus: And Chris?  
Mars: "Anti-Sue!"  
Sacoiya: And me?  
Mars: I don't know much about your character, and I don't think your creator knew much about you either  
Sacoiya: What! Why KH780? Why? The following pairings in this chapter are…Link/Zelda.

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 5: Princess Zelda**

The group arrived at the gate to Hyrule Castle. "Alright, lets sneak into the castle!" Chris started to climb the vines near the gate.

"What are you doing?" Link asked

"Sneaking in! I know how to do it, just follow me"

Link and Yuna walked over to the vines "Lady's firs…" he stopped when Yuna looked angry "What?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Ummm…Link?" Navi gave her two cents "She's wearing a skirt"

"Gya!" He jumped back "Wait! Yuna! I didn't…I mean!" Link scurried up the vines.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked confused

"Lets say I…" he was looking for the right words "…forgot that Yuna was wearing a skirt"

"Then, she's mad…"

"I didn't mean it! I'm polite!"

"Tell her that!"

"But I'm scared!"

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed "Yuna! You can come up, Link won't be rude anymore…"

After some sneaking around they came to a familiar sight (to Chris anyway). A husky, sleeping man with a beard was blocking the way. It was Talon of Lon Lon ranch. _Crap! _Chris thought _We never talked to Malon! _Then it hit him, they only needed the Cucco for the game.

So he shook the man "Wake Up! Wake up!"

Talon woke up "What in Tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?"

"In front of the castle?" Link asked, pointing to the castle

"Yeah, I was delivering milk to the castle" he looked up at the sky "But…it was dusk…Holy Cow! I slept through the entire night"

"Don't you have any family wondering where you are?" Yuna asked

"There's my daughter Malon…Malon! I left her in town! She's really going to let me have it!" Talon ran off

"That was nice you, waking him up" Navi said to Chris

"Right, right," he grabbed a milk crate "Help me with this!"

"Why?" Link asked, confused

"Just do it!"

Chris and Link moved the crates so that they stacked in front of the hole that lead into the castle courtyard. All of them jumped across the gap and into the courtyard. Once into the courtyard Chris did what any gamer who's sucked into a video game they've beaten 19 times. Yes, get to the goal without being caught once.

When they got to the entrance of Zelda's courtyard, Link asked a question "Who are you?"

"Chris, who else?" Chris responded modestly

"No, you knew how to get here, which way the guards looked and the exact path to the castle without getting caught"

"So?"

"So, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy" Chris walked into the courtyard.

"Don't ask questions" Yuna advised Link "It's rude" she followed Chris.

"She's right you know" Navi said. Link went into the courtyard.

When they entered, they saw a girl in a purple and white dress. She was also wearing a short purple and white veil.

"Princess…" Chris started

"I guess I owe you my real name" she turned around "My name is Zelda"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Princess of Hyrule?" Link asked

"Because I wanted to spend an entire day in town, without being royalty"

"Really…" Yuna was looking at the ground

"But…the reason I wanted to play with you is because of my dream. Do you want to hear it?" The three of them nodded "In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule...But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy. Then, I dreamt that a storm had come over the entire world…then, up in the sky, five figures were standing on a flying ship…the figures were wielding a bow, a katana, a longsword, a staff and the one in the middle was holding a sword and shield."

"You think this might be some kind of prophecy?" Chris asked

"Yes Chris, I do"

"I'm going to tell you three the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone…"

"Don't worry" Yuna said "We can keep a secret"

"The legend goes like this…"

Chris wanted to tune the legend out but a voice in his head told him "This may be good information someday. It would be wise to listen"

"…will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity…" Zelda was already in the middle of the story "If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...That is what has been told...So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

"Temple of Time?" Yuna thought for a minute "That temple we visited yesterday"

"That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need...is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend…" Zelda took out a familiar Ocarina "The Ocarina of Time!"

"So you want us to get the two other Spiritual Stones and bring them back to you?" Yuna asked

"Yes,"

"Sounds easy enough!" Link said

"Oh, before you go…I want to show you something," Zelda stepped aside "I was spying through this window and I think that…you should take a look"

The three travelers looked into the window. "Who's that?" Yuna asked as a Gerudo man in black armor came in.

"That's Ganondorf leader of the Gerudos" Zelda explained "I believe The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream symbolize him. He swears allegiance to my father, but I don't trust him"

"Sounds like someone I know"

When Ganondorf looked their way Chris said the first thing that came to his mind "I threw my Boomerang into the castle, is it in here?"

"Uhh…no" Ganondorf replied

"Okay thanks" they walked away from the window

"Good thinking Chris" Link gave Chris a pat on the back

"He doesn't know what we're planning…yet. What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He wants to conquer Hyrule...no, the entire world!"

"So we're the only ones we can stop him" Yuna said

"Not the only ones, I believe that the five figures facing the storm can help"

"Zelda," Link started to approach the Princess "We'll protect Hyrule"

"Thank you!" Zelda hugged Link, making him blush "We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it!"

"We'll find the other two Spiritual Stones" Chris said boldly

"One more thing," Zelda let go of Link and wrote up a letter "Take this letter, I'm sure it will be helpful to you."

Impa approached the four of them "Hello, I am Impa, a survivor of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. You are courageous children...You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby...listen carefully" Impa whistled the song through her fingers. Link repeated it and learned _Zelda's Lulaby_. "There will be trouble if the guards catch you, allow me to escort out of the castle." Impa started to lead the three travelers out.

Zelda stopped Link and kissed him on the cheek "Good luck Link."

Mars: That's that  
Sacoiya: Could you put anymore Link/Zelda in here  
Mars: Yes actually,  
Tidus: Get to the preview to see if I'm in the next chapter!

**Preview of Chapter 6**

Once Impa led the three travelers out of the castle, she pointed out a Volcano with a circular smoke cloud around it. "Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain."

"We will Impa," Chris told Impa

"The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. We're counting on you!" Impa disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Yuna asked, checking the spot where the Sheikah stood

"Never mind that," Link started towards Kakariko Village "We need that Spiritual Stone!"

"We should stop in Kakariko first before we go up Death Mountain!" Navi said

"Yeah! I heard there's a Graveyard in Kakariko Village!" Chris caught up to Link

"Graveyard?" Yuna also caught up to Link "Maybe we should go up to Death Mountain"

Mars: 5 Reviews! For the new chapter  
Yuna: That's my line!


	6. Kakariko Village

Mars: Erm…Space for Rent?  
Sacoiya: What!  
Jenny: You have nothing to say?  
Mars: Guess I don't  
Sacoiya: The apocalypse is coming! The following pairings in this chapter are…none?

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 6: Kakariko Graveyard**

Once Impa led the three travelers out of the castle, she pointed out a Volcano with a circular smoke cloud around it. "Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain."

"We will Impa," Chris told Impa

"The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. We're counting on you!" Impa disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Yuna asked, checking the spot where the Sheikah stood

"Never mind that," Link started towards Kakariko Village "We need that Spiritual Stone!"

"We should stop in Kakariko first before we go up Death Mountain!" Navi said

"Yeah! I heard there's a Graveyard in Kakariko Village!" Chris caught up to Link

"Graveyard?" Yuna also caught up to Link "Maybe we should go up to Death Mountain"

"But I wanna see the Graveyard!" Chris complained

"Why are you so excited to see a graveyard?" Navi asked

"I just…think it's cool…"

"No" Yuna stopped dead in her tracks

"What?"

"No! I don't want to encounter with ghosts or anything like that!"

"Why?"

"It's something personal" Yuna started walking ahead

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked

"I dunno," Navi flew around Chris and Link

The group arrived in Kakariko. They decided to explore the village. Link collected the Cuccos for the Cucco lady for an empty bottle. Yuna read up on the history of Hyrule. As for Chris, he explored the Graveyard behind the village.

He read the inscription on the graves in the back of the Graveyard, they were the graves of the composer brothers. When he read both of them, both Poes came out. Chris wasn't ready to face both at the same time. Eventually, he beat both of them. They both reverted to a green flame with a frowning face.

"Gyaaaaaa!" One of the spirits yelled

"You…KILLED US!!!" The other spirit yelled

"Hey…he looks familiar," the first spirit said

"How brother?"

"Maybe he isn't one of Ganondorf's followers"

"Really?"

"Yes, I think so. I am Sharp the Elder's Ghost"

"And I am Sharp the Younger's Ghost"

"Together, we are…"

Both of them returned to their ghost-like form "THE COMPOSER BROTHERS!"

"We brothers served the Royal Family" The elder brother explained

"We were assigned to study the hereditary mystic powers of the family" The younger brother said

"Though we never could figure out the power of the Triforce"

"We had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of ocarinas"

"Almost?"

"Actually…"

"We did complete it!"

"We would have been famous, if that hateful Ganondorf had not tried to steal our results!"

"So we gave our lives to protect the secret!"

When both of them started to disappear Chris shouted "Wait! Tell me more!"

"No! We must rest" The elder brother objected

"Fine, I'll summon and kill you again!" he threatened

"Please brother! Lets tell him more!" the younger brother pleaded

"Oh all right" The elder brother went on "Back then, people called us great composers because of the many musical masterpieces we wrote"

"But we brothers were not just composers."

"We had a mission, to analyze the mysterious powers of Hyrule's Royal Family."

"Our names would be part of Hyrule's history if we could complete our research!"

"We kept our study extremely secret until we completed it."

"We will only revel the secret, if you were sent by the Royal Family"

"I was sent by the Royal Family!" Chris said

"Then come back at night,"

"And play the song of the royal family"

"Fine!" Chris left the Graveyard.

That night, Chris told Link and Yuna about the graveyard and the composer brothers. Yuna objected to visiting the graveyard. So Chris decided to sneak out when everyone was asleep. Around midnight, he snuck out of bed. When he went outside, he found Link waiting for him.

"Link, erm…I was just…"

"Just sneaking out to visit the grave!" He approached Chris "I'm coming with you"

"What? Why?"

"I think that going to the grave wasn't an accident"

"Link, what are you thinking?" Navi asked "You don't know what's in that grave!"

"Navi, do me a favor and make sure Yuna doesn't wake up" Link said

"Why me?" Navi hit Link "You aren't supposed to be out here!"

"Maybe you should make sure Yuna doesn't wake up then!"

"So she doesn't get in the way right?" Chris asked

"Right!"

"…I'm still here!" the boys ignored Navi "Oh, I see how it is! Okay I'll make sure Yuna doesn't wake up" she flew away "…boys!"

"Now lets go! Go! Go!" Chris pumped his fist into the air

The boys walked into the Graveyard. Chris showed Link to the back. There was a big grave between the Composer Brothers' graves. It was big, a little bigger than the Sheikah grave in the front. Link stood in front of it and played the song Impa taught them. When he was done, a thunderstorm came. Lightning struck the grave at it exploded. "Whoa!" was all Chris had to say. He saw this 19 times in the game, but you've really never seen it unless you saw in-person. The two of them jumped into the hole that the grave was covering.

Inside the grave was different from the game. It looked like something out of the Earth Temple in Wind Waker (without the Cell Shading). There were vertical crypts on both sides of the hall. The hall itself stretched on almost forever. The design on the crypts was just like the ones in the Earth Temple too.

Link started to go down the hall "LINK NO!!!" the cover of the first crypt fell off and only a paralyzing scream can be heard. It was a Redead, the ones that were in Ocarina of Time, not Wind Waker. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Chris yelled to Link as he ran at full speed. Link soon was right behind him. The hall was only filled with the sound of the Redeads' screams and the sound of crypt covers falling.

It seemed like forever until both of them saw the door. "The door!" Link said.

"Lets go!" Chris pushed himself to the limit and was able to open the door. He and Link ran through it and the door closed behind them "We're safe…"

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Redeads shrieked and they started pounding the door

"What do we do?" Link asked

"I…I…" Chris felt helpless and scared. He was going to die unless he thought of a plan "Taylor…I need you…"

"_Ahhhh!" a 4-year-old Chris dropped the Nintendo 64 controller and covered his eyes "Make it go away!" On the TV screen, a Redead was on Link, sucking the life out of him. Chris started to cry "Make it stop!"_

_Taylor came into the room and took the controller and defeated the Redead and continued to the next room. "It's okay Chris, there's nothing to worry about"_

"_Yes there is! The zombie's gonna kill me!"_

"_No Chris! No! It's not real!"_

"_Yes it is! You won't believe me! But when it comes to get me, you will!"_

_Taylor sighed, Chris' imagination was too wild to tame "I'll tell you something to stop the Redeads for a short while" she learned the Sun's Song in the game. "That song will stop them for a while at least"_

Chris came to his senses. _Use the Sun's Song!_ Taylor's voice rang in his head.

"CHRIS!!! What do we do?" Link asked

"Read that tablet!" He pointed to a tablet on the wall

Link ran over to it and started to read it out loud "The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun...give peaceful rest to the living dead. This is an interesting poem, huh?"

"What else is on it?" Chris started to block the door as the Redeads started to break in

"Something is inscribed on the tablet…"

"It's the secret melody of the Composer Brothers! Play it! PLAY IT!!!"

Link took out his Ocarina and played the notes on the tablet quietly. The Redeads broke into the room. Link turned around "Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song!" he played the song and the Redeads froze in their place.

"RUN!!!" Chris kicked the stunned Redeads out of the way and ran out with Link.

The two of them were drenched in sweat when they got to the surface. "That…was…close" Chris managed to say.

Link looked up into the sky and saw that it was dawn "We…were…down there…for…the…entire night?"

"No…it's…the power of…the Sun's Song" Chris started to walk back to the village

"Hey…" Chris looked back at Link "You knew what was on the tablet"

Chris panicked "N-no!"

"Yes you did! Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm a person! Just like you!"

"No! You and Yuna are different!"

"What! I'm no different from you!"

"Then tell me, how did you end up in the Kokiri Forest?"

"I don't know! I woke up there!"

"LIAR!" Link punched Chris in the face.

The two began to fight. It was a fistfight but Chris was known to be as weak as a kitten. Link, however, kept getting in fistfights with Mido, who was as strong as he was. Basically, Chris was getting beaten up by Link. Yuna and Navi entered the Graveyard to look for them and saw the two of them fighting.

"No! Stop it!" Yuna pleaded, she pulled Link the two boys apart

"Now what was that all about?" Navi asked,

Yuna looked at Chris, but she regretted it, he looked really bad. He was injured when the Redeads broke into the room with the tablet, plus Link gave him a bloody nose and two black eyes. "Chris! You look terrible!"

"I've felt…worse," Chris got up, the only time he felt worse was when the school bully knocked him out of a tree and beat him up "I'll be fine, don't…worry"

"Hold still!" Yuna ordered him as she casted Cure spells on Chris

"Link what were you thinking?" Navi asked, obviously angry "This kid comes from a distant land!"

"How do _you_ know?" Link asked her coldly

"I just do! And hey! Did you beat him up because he knew something that helped you?"

"Why do you care?"

"What! Link! My friend the Great Deku Tree asked me to watch over you! He said you'll save Hyrule! Some hero," she followed Yuna and Chris, who were walking back into the village. Navi's words had really stung him, they also made him think…

Mars: Okay guys, no more review fees 'cause it really isn't going anywhere  
Yuna: I guess it isn't…  
Mars: So here's preview of chapter 7  
Link: Lucky number seven!

**Preview of Chapter 7**

Link still felt the sting of Navi's words. _"Some hero,"_ those two words rang in his head. How could two simple words hurt so much? The Great Deku Tree never said anything about him being a hero. _What is happening to me? _he thought _First this kid, then Navi says something about me being a hero…just _what_ is happening?_

The group was walking up Death Mountain Trail. The guard at the gate wouldn't let them through unless they had permission from the king. Chris got into an argument with him and Yuna showed the guard the letter from Zelda. That letter did come in handy after all.

"So, Chris, where do you come from?" Yuna asked,

"Erm…" Chris thought for a minute "I…come from a distant land, very distant, I don't think you could find it,"

"But, how did you get here?"

"I wish I knew…so how did _you_ get here?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I am sure of one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Sin brought me here,"

"Sin?" Chris had never heard of Sin, "What's that?

Tidus: Am I in the next chapter?  
Mars: Am I obligated to answer?  
Tidus: No…


	7. Thinking of Him

Mars: Okay, I'm putting a LOT of Yuna/Tidus in this chapter  
Tidus: Does this mean I'm in the story?  
Jenny: No, not yet, sorry Tidus!  
Sacoiya: The following pairings in this chapter are…Tons of Tidus/Yuna

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 7: Thinking of Him**

Link still felt the sting of Navi's words. _"Some hero,"_ those two words rang in his head. How could two simple words hurt so much? The Great Deku Tree never said anything about him being a hero. _What is happening to me? _he thought _First this kid, then Navi says something about me being a hero…just _what_ is happening?_

The group was walking up Death Mountain Trail. The guard at the gate wouldn't let them through unless they had permission from the king. Chris got into an argument with him and Yuna showed the guard the letter from Zelda. That letter did come in handy after all.

"So, Chris, where do you come from?" Yuna asked,

"Erm…" Chris thought for a minute "I…come from a distant land, very distant, I don't think you could find it,"

"But, how did you get here?"

"I wish I knew…so how did _you_ get here?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I am sure of one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Sin brought me here,"

"Sin?" Chris had never heard of Sin, "What's that?

"Oh Sin is…" she tried to find the right words "…a monster. A monster that destroys everything."

"Sounds pretty bad"

"There is only one way to defeat Sin but…"

"What?"

"…it will come back,"

"Come back? That's stupid! What kind of way to defeat something is that?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if I had to defeat Sin, I'd do it so it _won't_ come back!"

Yuna watched Chris walk ahead "I wish it were that easy…" she felt sad. "Maybe I should think of something else," she searched in her mind for something to think about.

_Tidus caught up with Yuna and her guardians, Lulu and Kimahri. He was with another one of Yuna's guardians, Wakka. "What's up?" Wakka asked_

"_Yuna's saying she wants you with us Tidus," Lulu replied_

"_Huh?" Tidus sounded a little confused_

"_I want to ask you to be my guardian…" Yuna said shy-like_

"_Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie" Wakka explained_

"Not in my eyes" _was what she wanted to say, but she said something else "Not a guardian, then...I just want him nearby"_

"_What?" Tidus asked "What do you mean?"_

"_It's just that, well…" Yuna just couldn't get the courage to say the words _"I like you, maybe even love you" _but in the end, she couldn't, she just couldn't. _

"_We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Lulu was growing impatient_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Yuna hung her head_

"_There's nothing to be sorry about." She looked up at Tidus "I'm…just not sure what's going on"_

"_My apologies…"_

Yuna finally came back to the present and found herself in front of a boulder. She looked around to see Chris, Link and Navi standing (for Navi, hovering) next to her. "What's this?"

"It…looks like a cave…blocked with a boulder" Navi explained

"A cave…" Link looked around and saw a Goron "What's that?"

"It's a Goron, the rock-eating creatures of Death Mountain" Navi informed him

"Maybe he knows what this cave is," Yuna inquired

"I think…" Chris stopped himself before he could say something that might make Link mad

"What do you think?" Link asked

"N-nothing, it's nothing"

The three of them walked over to the Goron "Hello, I am Yuna, these are my…" she took a look at Chris and Link "…companions, Chris and Link"

"Hello, Yuna, Chris and Link, my name is Gregor I own the shop in Goron city" the Goron explained

"What's this cave?" Link asked

Gregor sighed "This is Dodongo's Cavern, it was a very important place for us Gorons…until…"

"This boulder blocked the entrance," Chris said "Right?"

"But, too many Dodongos appeared and it became very dangerous! Then a Gerudo in black armor came a sealed the cave!"

"Gerudo?" Link looked deep in thought "Do you mean Ganondorf?"

"I don't know his name, but maybe you can find out more in the Goron City, I'll lead you there!" Gregor offered

"Sure!" Chris said, Gregor started leading them up the trail. While Gregor was leading the group up to Goron City, Yuna was hoping she wouldn't get separated from the group. It reminded Yuna of when she and Tidus were in Luca.

"_I hope we don't get separated"_

"_Yuna!" Tidus called Yuna's attention and whistled_

"_What was that?"_

"_In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitzball players" he whistled again "You try it too!" he put his fingers in his mouth "Put your fingers in your mouth like this"_

_Yuna put her fingers in her mouth "Like…this?"_

"_No, not like that, like this," Tidus adjusted her fingers "Then you just blow" _

_Yuna tried blowing, but failed "It's not working Tidus"_

"_You just have to practice!"_

"_Okay!"_

When the group arrived at the entrance to Goron City, Yuna walked over to the ledge overlooking Dodongo's Cavern. "Yuna, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"_Hey Tidus! Watch!" Yuna whistled the way Tidus taught her_

"_Hey, you got pretty good" Tidus said, seeming sad_

"_You sound sad,"_

"_Yeah, maybe"_

"_Wanna scream?"_

_Tidus looked at Yuna "I don't think that's gonna help this time"_

_She knew how to make Tidus feel better "You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself...but summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm sad, you know? I know it's hard,"_

"_Yeah, I understand…I think"_

"_Right, now lets see what you can do!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Come on!"_

_Tidus tried to smile, but it looked a little creepy. Plus, he felt embarrassed "This is weird!" he was laughing a little. _

"_Next, try laughing out loud"_

"_What?" he wasn't fake-smiling anymore_

"_Come on! Show me!"_

_Tidus took a deep breath and started laughing very stupidly "AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The other guardians were looking at him like he was crazy "AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

"_You, probably shouldn't laugh anymore" Yuna advised him. _

_But Tidus continued laughing like a Moblin. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

_Yuna walked next to him and began laughing with him "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She sounded better, but not by much. _

_When they were done, they laughed for real "Too funny!" she said_

"_You started it!" Tidus sounded happier, and he was clutching his stomach. _

"_Thank you" Yuna said when their laughing was over "I want my journey to be full of laughter"_

"_Okay"_

"_If we should get separated, just whistle…I'll come running." She turned to Tidus "I promise"_

"_Well, lets go" Tidus turned around to see that the guardians were staring at them "What are you looking at?"_

"_We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy" Wakka explained. _

"Yuna!" Chirs called her attention "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there," She put her fingers in her mouth _Tidus, please hear this…_ and whistled. She turned back to the group "Okay, I'm ready!"

"What was that about?" Link asked

"Just, something personal…" the group entered Goron city.

Tidus: Hey! It was almost like I was in the chapter!  
Mars: Yes, that good enough for you  
Tidus: …for now…  
Jenny: Hey! Just because we're putting up chapter no matter what doesn't mean you shouldn't review!  
Mars: Jenny, just forget it, no one really likes this story,

Sacoiya: BUT WE'LL MAKE THEM LIKE IT!!! -uses Keyblade on anyone who reads but doesn't review-

**Preview of Chapter 8**

Everyone entered the Goron city. It looked a little dark, no torches were lit, the only light that was coming through was the light from the entrance. The city was filled with Gorons of all ages, young ones, old ones, but no females. And no, I don't know how they reproduce, DON'T ASK ME!!! "My shop is on the lower floor" Gregor explained "You can come anytime" he went down to his shop.

"Okay, lets ask around to find out about the blocked cave" Navi said.

The group split up and asked around the city. Link ventured to the city's center and asked the Goron there. Yuna asked around on the upper levels while Chris asked on the lower levels. They met up outside of the Goron Shop. "So what did you find out" Navi asked

"The city used to be lit up by a Spiritual Stone," Link explained "But a Goron called 'Big Brother' took it and shut himself in his room saying that he'll wait for the Royal Family's messenger"

"I heard that Dodongo's Cavern used to be where the Gorons ate rocks" Yuna told them

"…I learned there's a stick in the city," Chris said bashfully "And that the 'Big Brother's' name is Darunia"

Navi flew over to a door "HEY! There are voices coming from this door"

The group put their ears to the door "Shutting yourself in here isn't going to work" one voice said

"I will stay in this room until the Hyrule Royal Family messenger comes" that voice was deeper

"If you don't do anything, who is?" Yuna knew the voice

"Hey! I think I know who's behind this door!" she exclaimed

Sacoiya: What a long preview!  
Mars: Cookie for whoever guesses who the voice is  
Link: The choices are…  
Jenny: Wakka  
Riku: Nah,  
Sacoiya: Kimarhi  
Sora: Nah,  
Jenny: Rikku,  
Axel: Nah,  
Yuna: Lulu,  
Tidus: Me! It has to be!  
Mars: Or Auron, but it's unlikely


	8. The Story of Sir Auron

A/N: Whew...finally done...

Mars: The correct answer is…Auron!  
Link: You said it was unlikely!  
Jenny: That was to throw you off  
Tidus: WHEN WILL I COME IN?!?  
Mars: Jeez! Relax Tidus! You'll come in! I promise!  
Sacoiya: The following pairings in this chapter are…none…AGAIN?!

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and Taylor Connely…NOTHING ELSE!!!

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 8: The Story of Sir Auron**

Everyone entered the Goron city. It looked a little dark, no torches were lit, the only light that was coming through was the light from the entrance. The city was filled with Gorons of all ages, young ones, old ones, but no females. And no, I don't know how they reproduce, DON'T ASK ME!!! "My shop is on the lower floor" Gregor explained "You can come anytime" he went down to his shop.

"Okay, lets ask around to find out about the blocked cave" Navi said.

The group split up and asked around the city. Link ventured to the city's center and asked the Goron there. Yuna asked around on the upper levels while Chris asked on the lower levels. They met up outside of the Goron Shop. "So what did you find out" Navi asked

"The city used to be lit up by a Spiritual Stone," Link explained "But a Goron called 'Big Brother' took it and shut himself in his room saying that he'll wait for the Royal Family's messenger"

"I heard that Dodongo's Cavern used to be where the Gorons ate rocks" Yuna told them

"…I learned there's a stick in the city," Chris said bashfully "And that the 'Big Brother's' name is Darunia"

Navi flew over to a door "HEY! There are voices coming from this door"

The group put their ears to the door "Shutting yourself in here isn't going to work" one voice said

"I will stay in this room until the Hyrule Royal Family messenger comes" that voice was deeper

"If you don't do anything, who is?" Yuna knew the voice

"Hey! I think I know who's behind this door!" she exclaimed

"Who?" Chris asked

"It's one of my guardians!"

"There's only one way to find out!" Link said, trying to open the door

"Link, maybe you should play Zelda's Lullaby…"

"Oh, yeah!" Link took out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The door opened and they entered the room. They saw a man in red and Darunia, the big brother Goron.

"Yuna?" The man in red asked

"Auron!" Yuna replied

"You know him?" Link asked

"He's one of my guardians, Link, Chris, meet Sir Auron. Auron, meet Link and Chris"

"Hello," Auron greeted them

"Who are you?" that was Darunia "Don't tell me you KIDS are the royal family's messengers"

"Okay, we won't" Chris simply said

"What kind of joke is the king playing on me? Sending kids to me? Give me a break!" he sounded mad

"Why are you so mad?" Link asked

"I'll tell you! Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage!" he yelled at them "But…THIS IS A GORON PROBLEM!!!" that might've been heard in Gerudo Valley "WE DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM STRANGERS!!!" the four of them ran out of Darunia's room

"What do we do now?" Auron asked

"Hey!" Navi came out of her hiding place, in Link's hat "Maybe Chris has an idea!"

"Yeah, actually" Chris said bashfully

"Lets hear it!"

"Okay, Link, you know the song Saria taught you?"

Link nodded "What about it?"

"Maybe he'll calm down once he hears it…"

"That's a great idea!" Yuna told him "We should try it!"

Link and Yuna began to walk back into Darunia's room. Chris stayed behind to talk to Auron. "I know you," he began "Taylor thinks you're really cool"

"I guess that's the reputation of a legendary guardian" Auron explained

"How did you become a legendary guardian?"

"You want to hear my story?"

"Yeah!"

"It all started when I refused to marry the daughter of a high priest. I was a warrior monk in the temple of Bevelle, I would have been second in command to the warrior monks, but since I refused the marriage proposal, it ruined my career, so I became Lord Braska's guardian." He looked to see if Chris was paying attention, and he was "Lord Braska was a high priest of the temple of Bevelle. He married an Al Bhed, the temples don't like the Al Bhed. Before we departed, we visited the jail cell of a Drunkard, he claimed to be from Zanarkand, our destination. He became Braska's guardian…"

"Hold on!" Chris stopped him "Why did he want a drunk person as his guardian?"

"Because of the fact that he was from Zanarkand," Auron explained, "So we went on our way with Braska's pilgrimage, facing hardships and obstacles along the way. But, eventually, we made it to Zanarkand. Braska summoned the Final Aeon and defeated Sin. Then…Jecht and Braska…died not too long later."

"Died?" Chris asked, "Why?"

"Jecht died in the battle with Sin, Braska…I don't remember why."

"That's sad,"

"It is,"

Navi came out of Darunia's room "HEY! Chris come look!" Chris and Auron entered Darunia's room and…

"OW!" Darunia was dancing to Saria's Song, which was being played by Link, "C'mon! C'MON! C'MON! C'MON!"

"What is he doing?" Auron asked.

"He's dancing." Yuna stated.

"HOT!!! WHAT A HOT BEAT!" the Goron shouted.

"Does he really have to shout while dancing?" Chris sighed, that shouting was giving him a headache.

After a few minutes, Darunia finally got tired of dancing. "Hey! What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!" he did a little jig, "I am Darunia! Leader of the Gorons! Sworn brother of the King of Hyrule! So was there anything you kids wanted to ask me about?"

"Okay, Mr. Darunia, we need the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Link explained.

"You want the Goron's Ruby too? It's our race's hidden treasure!" Daruina told them.

"Could you please give it to us?" Yuna asked.

"I'll tell you what, if you want it so badly, destroy the ancient monster inside the Dodongo's Cavern. That way, everybody will be happy again!"

"Is there another way?" Link whined, Navi hit him on the head.

"If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!"

"We're in!" Chris said, pumping his fist into the air.

"I have something for you. I'm not really giving you this in return for anything, but take it anyway." Darunia took out a golden bracelet with the Goron symbol on it.

"What is it?" Auron asked.

"This is the Goron's Bracelet, it will give the wearer enhanced strength." Darunia explained.

Link took the Goron's Bracelet and put it on his wrist, "Thanks, Darunia sir."

"You could even pick up bomb flowers and blow up stuff," he further explained.

"What kind of stuff?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, say hollow walls, monsters and even boulders, huge boulders!"

Link took the hint "Oh, okay, we'll be leaving now, c'mon!" he lead the group out of the room.

"Would those kids actually…" Darunia thought to himself "Nah…"

Mars: Okay, then, I'm glad I finally got this chapter done  
Tidus: It sucked!  
Sacoiya: Just because you weren't in it…  
Tidus: No, as a reader, I say it sucked!  
Mars: You know what, I agree with you, START UP THE PREVIEW!!!

**Preview of Chapter 9**

The group exited the city and walked over to the ledge overlooking Dodongo's Cavern. "What do we do about that boulder?" Auron asked.

"Dustin!" Someone called out, it was a goron, one that looked a little beat up, "You need to grow the bomb flower again!"

The goron, who's name was Dustin sighed, "This is useless, we'll never bomb the boulder this way!"

"With that attitude we won't, now grow the bomb flower!"

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked.

"I am trying to bomb that boulder so we can get into the cavern!" the goron explained.

"Why isn't it gone?" Link pointed out.

"The bomb keeps blowing up before I can reach the cavern…"

"Even if you succeed," Auron started, "What will you do about the monsters?"

"I battle them!" the goron beat his chest "No dodongo will escape the wrath of Darien! The great goron warrior! I will smash their heads together! Rip their tails off! Throw them in the crater! THEN I WILL EAT THEIR HEARTS!!!"

"Uhhhh…" the group had created a mental image of Darien's wrath, a really grotesque mental image.

"See what I have to deal with?" Dustin said with self-pity.

Yuna: Ewww...  
Link: That's gross...  
Jenny: I'm gonna be sick!  
Mars: While you're vomiting! Don't forget to review!


	9. Enter the Cavern and Author's Note

Mars: Alright, thank you for waiting three years for a new chapter while I sat on my butt doing nothing with this story.  
Tidus: You're darn right!  
Link: Wait, why're we censored?  
Mars: I'm bumping the rating up for unneccessary cursing in an author's note.  
Jenny: ...  
Mars: Shut up. So anyway, I started writing this again, but then I realized that my writing's gotten a heck of a lot better in the past three years. So I'm gonna rewrite the story from scratch, incorporating some new ideas that I've thought of for this story.  
Yuna: Wait, are you gonna write over this story or are you gonna make a new story.  
Mars: I'll be writing over this story, with a new title  
Obi-Wan: Mars, I have to object, it would confuse the readers  
Axel: Yeah, I mean I wouldn't want a story alert for a title I didn't even add showing up.  
Mars: Hey! You're acting like I'm doing this without notice!  
Anakin: But you're going to delete this note once you put the new first chapter up, right?  
Mars: Uh...  
Tidus: You know what? Why don't we let the readers decide?  
Jenny: He's right! Readers! Review this chapter if you want the original Elemental Spirits up along with the remake, or if you want the remake to replace Elemental Spirits.  
Mars: If I don't see five people say they don't want the remake replacing the original, I'm doing it anyway.  
Tidus: Jeez, Mars is a bi...  
Mars: Don't even THINK about it Tidus!  
Raiden: Hey wait, isn't it again ToS to have a chapter solely for a author's note?  
Jenny: Raiden! Shut up!  
Snake: You know, script entries aren't allowed either  
Jenny: Both of you shut up! No one knows unless someone says something!  
Link: Oh great, trolls are gonna be coming, let's just put up whatever Mars wrote for a new chapter...

Elemental Spirits  
**Chapter 9: Enter the Cavern**

The group exited the city and walked over to the ledge overlooking Dodongo's Cavern. "What do we do about that boulder?" Auron asked.

"Dustin!" Someone shouted. It was a Goron, it had looked a little beat up, "You need to grow the bomb flower again!"

The Goron, who was called Dustin sighed, "This is useless, we'll never bomb the boulder this way!"

"With that attitude we won't, now grow the bomb flower!"

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked.

"I am trying to bomb that boulder so we can get into the cavern!" the Goron explained.

"Why isn't it gone?" Link pointed out.

"The bomb keeps blowing up before I can reach the cavern…"

"Even if you succeed," Auron started, "What will you do about the monsters?"

"I battle them!" the Goron beat his chest "No Dodongo will escape the wrath of Darien! The great Goron warrior! I will smash their heads together! Rip their tails off! Throw them in the crater! THEN I WILL EAT THEIR HEARTS!"

"Uhhhh…" the group had created a mental image of Darien's wrath. A really grotesque mental image.

"See what I have to deal with?" Dustin said with self-pity.

"Haven't you tried throwing the bomb off the cliff?" Chris sheepishly asked.

"Great idea!" Navi chimed, "Link, you can use the bracelet Darunia gave you to throw the bomb flower down!"

Link nodded and looked over at the plant. "How do Bomb Flowers grow anyway?"

"Bomb Flowers can only bloom in darkness," Dustin explained.

"And your job is to provide shade?" Auron inquired.

"That's right, most of our special crop is grown inside the cavern."

"Darunia was saying something about having a poor harvest of the crop," Yuna said.

"That's right, the only place we can grow them on the mountain is in the cavern."

"What about the city?" Chris asked, "It's pretty dark."

"We live in the city, there's no room to plant the flowers."

Chris remember the boulders that blocked the way to the Lost Woods in the original game, "But I saw some Bomb Flowers in the city."

"That's where we used to plant our special crop," Darien told him. "But a long time ago, there was a strange earthquake that destroyed that part of the city. No one has been there since."

"Because it was too dangerous?"

"No, it was because when you approach, a song can be heard. No one has entered since."

"Why don't you enter since you're a great Goron warrior and all?" Navi asked, "Are you scared?"

"No Goron warrior is scared!" Darien announced proudly, beating his chest.

"It's because that place used to be the Bomb Flower quarry," Dustin explained, "Big Brother told us to stay out for our own safety."

__

That's an interesting story,

Auron moved so his shadow

Chris thought, _Is that how all the warp areas were created?_

He saw that Auron's shadow was almost over the bomb flower. "Hey, Auron," he whispered, "Can you move a little to the right?"

Obi-Wan: Now that's an interesting outlook on the warp areas.  
Anakin: It should definetly be explored more in the remake.  
Link: I agree.  
Jenny: Remember what we said!


End file.
